We All Fall In Love Sometimes
by im-like-a-human-bra
Summary: Une suite possible que j'ai imaginé suite à la fin de la saison 6 de House.


**Disclaimers : Rien à moi, tout est à la Fox.**

**Idée de la fic et auteur : Moi-même. **

La fin de la saison 6 m'a évidemment laissé sur la faim et quand je suis fatiguée et que j'ai peu dormi j'ai le ''don'' d'avoir de l'inspiration. On m'a toujours dit que dormir aidait à mieux se concentrer, c'est pas toujours vrai apparemment. MDR

Plus sérieusement, c'est une idée de comment aurait pu continuer l'épisode 6.22. Donc je re-précise.

**Si vous n'avez pas vu le 6.22, stoppez-vous ici, vous êtes avertis.**  
Pas NC-17 au début, mais ça viendra. ^^

**We all fall in love sometimes**

**

* * *

**

How do I know I'm not hallucinating ?

Did you take the Vicodin ?

No..

Then I think we're ok.

… Yeah

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt. Elle prit quelque instants pour savourer ce réveil qu'elle avait tant attendu sans jamais se l'avoir avouer à elle-même. Elle garda sa main droite sur son torse alors que le bras de l'homme l'étreignait doucement laissant reposé sa main gauche sur sa hanche. La tête enfouie dans son cou, elle prit une grande respiration et ouvrit les yeux; elle commença à le regarder.

Elle se rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas prient le temps pour se doucher, ou du moins, il ne l'avait pas prit. Elle pouvait encore voir une légère trace de sang sur sa joue droite et sa blessure sur le côté gauche de son nez. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sincère et dévoué à un patient. Elle savait que sa blessure à la jambe avait influencer son caractère à devenir cynique, mais le voir en parler et étaler quelque chose de très personnel est quelque chose qui l'avait vraiment bouleversé.

Elle l'étreignit un peu plus, ferma les yeux et elle enfouit son visage complètement dans son cou. Elle sentit son bras la serrer un peu plus fort et sa tête remuer doucement.

Il ouvrit un oeil et remarqua qu'il faisait toujours noir dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le réveil à la droite; quatre heure trente. Il referma les yeux et huma l'odeur parfumée des cheveux de la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ça lui rappela la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un réveil de ce genre. C'était il y a longtemps maintenant, avec Stacy. Il se jura intérieurement de ne pas commettre les même erreurs. Il ne voulait pas perdre celle-ci.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts le torse de l'homme aux yeux enivrants. Il n'était pas glabre, ni velu; seulement quelque poils. C'était parfait comme ça. Par contre, elle ne l'imaginait pas si musclé. Elle pouvait voir ses biceps entraînés qui l'entouraient.

Il chuchota;

- Bon matin...

- Bon matin.. dit-elle en soulevant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ça fait longtemps que vo.. hum, il toussota, que tu es réveillée ?

- Non, à peine quelque minutes.

Il la regarda; ''Qu'elle est belle...'' se dit-il avec un léger sourire qui prit place.

Elle continua;

- Je crois que tu devrais nettoyer cette blessure, au cas où. dit-elle doucement tout en touchant délicatement le côté de son nez avant de laisser sa main glisser doucement sur sa joue rugueuse.

- Ce n'est pas totalement faux. répliqua-t-il toujours en la contemplant.

- Je vais essayer de me retrouver dans ta cuisine et faire du café. lâcha-t-elle avant de lui donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres; ces lèvres dont elle ne voulait se séparer la veille. Elle se releva et prit une chemise qui traînait sur la commode qu'elle enfila avant de se diriger vers cette fameuse cuisine.

Il dégagea la couette et il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il prit son peignoir vert sur la porte et un jeans dans le placard. Lorsqu'il referma la porte de la salle de bain, il se rappela du miroir fracassé dans la baignoire.

Il alla cherche un sac poubelle dans l'armoire et il y déposa le cadre du dit miroir ainsi que tout les gros morceaux. Il balaya la baignoire pour ramasser les petits éclats de verre et il boucla le sac qu'il déposa dans un coin. Il fit couler un bain qu'il vida par la suite pour être certain qu'il ne restait plus rien du miroir.

Il fit couler un bain chaud, mais pas trop pour ne pas faire souffrir sa cuisse meurtrie. Il laissa tomber son peignoir au sol et il se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Il s'étendit et déposa sa tête sur le bord. Comme il était grand, il du replier un peu les genoux. Il prit de grande inspirations et se laissa relaxer.

Il était tellement détendu, qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout entendu entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle s'assit par terre à côté de la baignoire et elle le regarda en souriant.

- J'espère que tu fais une bonne sieste. blagua-t-elle.

- Très bonne effectivement, il sourit les yeux toujours clos, je pensais justement à toi.

- À bon ? J'espère que c'était positif au moins. ajouta-t-elle en le regardant.

- Bien sûr ! Je me remémorais à quel point tu embrasse bien.

Il était certain qu'il pouvait la sentir sourire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une main qui faisait sa place doucement sur son torse.

Elle fit glisser sa main de son torse vers son cou tout en se relevant à genou à côté de la baignoire. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue et elle les déplaça jusqu'à la bouche de l'homme tout en les effleurant sur sa joue.

Elle recula de deux ou trois centimètres et il s'avança de sorte à ce qu'il puisse capturer ses lèvres. Il sortit sa main droite de l'eau et la prit par le cou; il sortit son autre main et il étreignit sa taille.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il en profita pour y glisser sa langue pour aller à la rencontre de la sienne. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés ne voulant se défaire de son emprise. Ils reprirent leur souffle et elle se recula un peu.

- Rejoins-moi dans la cuisine. dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Ah, mais.. eh.. Pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-il avec un léger air boudeur qui la fit sourire.

- Cette eau commence à se refroidir et tu frissonne. Je préfère te garder en santé plutôt que te voir me refiler un rhume. expliqua-t-elle en y ajoutant un clin d'oeil rehausser d'un grand sourire alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Si tu veux maman.. mais je veux ma gâterie par contre.. chuchota-t-il juste assez pour qu'elle l'entende.

''House restera tout de même House.'' se dit-elle le sourire toujours perché à ses lèvres.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

Merci de prendre le temps de faire une petite review, merci. ^^


End file.
